


when the party's over

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [30]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Meet-Cute, Party, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: calum's left alone at a party, but he meets luke.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	when the party's over

Calum feels like he’s been finding himself alone more and more at parties lately, it seems.

It was mostly over at this point, the crowd having died down, and he was sitting out on the steps, trying to clear his head before he starts to make his way home. His friends had left him once again, because they were shit friends, and he really needed to find himself some new ones, he thinks. He sighs a little bit as he leans back on his hands. He’s trying not to let himself cry about it, because it’s absolutely stupid to be crying outside of a party because his friends left him all by himself.

But here he fucking is, and he hates that for himself.

His hands rub at his eyes, and he fumbles around in his pockets, trying to locate his pack of cigarettes. Maybe that will take the edge off of things, help him clear his head a little bit. He pulls the pack out with a sigh, fumbling with his lighter to light the end. He takes a deep drag, filling his entire body with the smoke it seems, before he pulls it away from his lips and sighs it out. The nicotine does help take the edge off of it a little bit, and he lets out a sigh of relief, flicking some of the ashes off of the end of it.

He thinks he must look kind of ridiculous, rubbing tears out of his eyes as he smokes on the steps of someone’s apartment. But he doesn’t care all that much right now -- he just wants to level out his head enough so that he can head home and get into bed.

“You look like you need a hug.” He hears a voice, a little tentative, and it’s coming from behind him, he thinks. He turns and looks, seeing a tall blond guy standing behind him. He’s got his hands shoved into his pockets as he plops himself down next to Calum on the steps, the both of their large bodies taking up the majority of the staircase. He hopes they aren’t being a fire hazard. Calum furrows his brow as he tries to remember this man -- he thinks that he might look familiar. Maybe a friend of one of his friends? He’s not entirely certain. But he has a very attractive face, he thinks to himself, his cheeks pink as he takes another drag of his cigarette.

“I mean, maybe so,” he says with a soft laugh, ruffling a hand through his curls. He looks over to the blond man, slowly exhaling the smoke that he’d just pulled into his lungs. “It’s been a pretty shit night, honestly.” He flicks some ashes off the end of his cigarette, admiring him for a beat. “I’m Calum, by the way. Do I know you? You look super familiar, I can’t put my finger on it…”

“Luke,” he replies with a laugh. “I don’t think we’ve ever met, but we travel in the same circles. I see you at parties all the time. Never took the time to come over and say hi, however. Guess I thought a good time was when you were looking so down in the dumps… you sure you’re okay?” Calum halfheartedly nods, scuffing his boot against the steps as he takes another long drag. Luke watches him as he does so, blue eyes widening at the sight, a curious edge to them.

“I mean, I’ve been fuckin’ better,” he laughs a little bit. “My friends all busied themselves without me, and left me here alone, so that was nice of them. Now I get to walk all the way across town.” He breathes the smoke out, and Luke’s eyes are on his mouth. Luke’s a little tipsier than he would like to be, but he can’t help but keep his eyes on this man. He fascinates him a little bit - he’s not sure why he didn’t pay more attention to him before now. He just swallows, running his fingers through his blond curls nervously as his other hand taps against his leg a little bit.

“I mean, I have an Uber coming, we could always split it,” he offers with a shrug. “Do you live downtown too? I think I see you at the coffee shop down that way sometimes.” It’s not a lie, he thinks he recalls it. He’d just not paid more attention before.

“You sure?” he asks quietly. “Yeah, I actually live in the apartment over the coffee shop, believe it or not. They have killer pastries, and good coffee, and it’s nice not having to go far for your morning routine.” He lets out a little laugh as he takes another drag. “Not that that, uh, matters.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind at all,” he says, offering him a nerved smile. “Whatever gets you home safe, you know? And I live on the next street over, so I don’t mind if you go in on it with me.” Calum smiles softly, and he thinks that maybe his luck is turning around tonight.

“I’m perfectly fine with that,” he says, nudging his shoulder playfully. “Maybe I’ll pay you back with coffee sometime?” He gives him an almost excited look, biting his bottom lip into his mouth easily. Luke blushes, but nods a little bit.

“That would be really nice, Calum,” he says with a nod, and Calum can’t help but grin from ear to ear, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. His day certainly had turned around, he thinks, as their Uber pulls up. They both get up from the steps, making their way over to the car.

And when the driver drops Calum off at his apartment, he gets that hug that Luke said he’d needed. And his number.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
